Dreams vs Reality
by Pandracat
Summary: (ReaderxKurogane) One-shot! A tiny bit of a crackfic. May contain spoilers and ooc-ness! Cursing ahead, don't like, don't read! Oh, one more thing! Whoever guesses which movie I made a reference to, I shall accept a request from the person!


**~Reader's POV!~**

Lazily sprawled on my bed, I sighed dreamily as I finished reading yet another fan fiction about Kurogane. Oh gosh, how I wish I could look into those crimson orbs and tell him that I never wanted anyone as much as I want him... Tell him he's my most precious person, and that I'd forever be there for him... How many uncountable times I've dreamed about the same brave man, always pleading to whoever – or whatever? – rules the universe that he'd become real...

If only he became as real as this annoying alarm clock of mine... wait, what?

Groaning, I turned off the noisy device and sat up, looking around and realizing (rather amused) that I had fallen asleep right after finishing the story. 'Great. This means I'll be late for school...' I bitterly thought as I ran about the room to get a pair of jeans and a (f/c) T-shirt, putting on also a hoodie. Jumping down the stairs and heading to the kitchen, I sat down at the table and rubbed my forehead in exasperation. A wild mom appeared from behind the fridge, closing its door gently as she eyed me inquisitively, tilting her head.

"Are you going somewhere, sweetie?"

"Uh... School?"

"..."

"..."

"... On a Saturday?"

Blinking a few times while the information sank in, I promptly banged my head on the table, muttering profanities a lady shouldn't even know of. 'Not that I'm a lady, but still...' I heard my mother's soft chuckle and looked up – totally ticked off – only to have a plate of eggs and bacon shoved into my face. Accepting the offending dish, I rubbed my temples, in a vain attempt to calm down. 'After all, there are two things in life you can't refuse: money and food'.

Yeah, maybe that did sound kind of wrong, but see if I care.

Climbing up the stairs, I got to my room and threw a fit for once in my life. Though I wouldn't say I'm the best at it, since I frantically reorganized the place afterwards. Face-palming at my epic inability for temper tantrums, I sighed loudly before going out for a walk. 'Maybe some time alone can do good...'

"MOOOM! I'm going out! See ya later!"

"Okay honey, be careful though!"

"Always am..."

And as soon as I opened the door, the bright sunlight hit me hard in the face and I hissed, covering my eyes. 'Nooooo! I'm melting, I'm melting!' My brain replayed that scene from an old movie and I chuckled at the fact I actually watched the whole thing. 'Such stupidity, much idiocy, wow... At least it used to be funny.'

With the hood above my head, I wandered with no direction until I reached the playground, and I took a seat on one of the swings, glancing at the cloudless sky. I couldn't control my thoughts as they quickly stalked back to the handsome ninja for whom I fell. 'If only I could see you guys now... Tch. If only you were real, Kuropyon...'

 **~Narrator's POV! Because of reasons!~**

A tall ninja tried to get back to sleep, hoping he wouldn't see her again. In a dimension full of nothing but sand, – also without any signs of the princess' feathers – his attentive carmine irises watched both kids breathing peacefully, along with that pained expression on Fay's face. '... He's having another nightmare...?'

"Tch. Stupid mage."

Rolling his eyes at the magician's stubbornness (because he never told them the truth about his past), Kurogane simply mumbled and lied down once more, already being surrounded by darkness as he fell asleep.

In his own dreamland, he walked around a busy city with the weird sensation that he was looking for someone, regardless being unable to pinpoint who that was. As his eyes flickered towards a girl with (h/l), (h/c) hair, who was smiling sweetly at him, his feet moved on their own will, leading him to the place where she stood. 'It's her again... But why...?' Drowned in a sea of unanswered questions, the fact he wasn't really in control of his body was merely acknowledged while the girl's name flew out of his mouth. '(F/n)...?' Her (e/c) orbs bore into his red ones as she pulled him with her.

The – supposedly – date went on flawlessly, as even the suspicious man began to enjoy himself. Though, being thick skulled as he always had been, he acted as if he didn't care, a complete "tsundere". And maybe too soon, she said goodbye and his eyes snapped open back to reality. 'Why is she always there?!' Groaning and rubbing his forehead, Kurogane sighed as he sat up, leaving her images and name behind to focus on his only goal: return to his dimension, to continue serving under Princess Tomoyo.

"Mokona Modoki, mo doki doki! Paaa ku~!"

 **~Reader's POV!~**

A giant bubble started to fall from the baby blue sky as I stared in awe. 'Is it really...?' Pinching myself to certify I was not hallucinating or dreaming, I winced in pain and glanced up to meet a pair of stunning blue eyes.

"Hi! Could you be so kind as to tell us where is this place?"

Fay smiled kindly at me and I turned into a stuttering mess.

"U-uh... I-I... Y-yo-you-"

"Oi."

I froze at his low voice tone and my head whipped quickly to his direction. Tall, slightly tanned, spiky black hair and impressive red eyes – that held a hint of suspicion – just confirmed my thoughts. There, in front of my very incredulous eyes, stood Kurogane.

"Kurogane...?"

Said man scowled before assuming a fighting stance as the rest stood defensively in front of a green-eyed girl with short, light brown hair, while she seemed a bit frightened at the whole situation. Hiding my face behind my tremulous hands in utter panic, I spoke rapidly.

"N-No no no I'm not an enemy! P-p-please don't hurt me!"

"Puu~! She's a friend, Mokona can feel it!"

The mage's smile lingered on his thin lips as he nodded for me to continue. Mokona's interference probably allowed them to let their guard down a little (since I had no bad intentions towards the group) and my uneasiness began to fade away slowly.

After explaining how I knew them from a TV show and also that I didn't know how it ended, they relaxed a little, nearly completely when Princess Sakura (Sakura-hime) sat on the swing next to mine and smiled at me.

"So, since you already know a lot about us, could you tell us your name?"

Her soft voice ringed in my ears and I grinned at her, patting her head lightly.

"Sure, Sakura-chan. I'm (F/n), and I'm sorry for scaring you guys..."

I sheepishly scratched the back of my head as they brushed it off; still, the ninja didn't seem to actually trust me all that much. He stole some glances at me every once in a while, as though trying to remember about something. A cute boy with messy brown hair and caring eyes stopped in front of me, a gentle smile on his lips.

"(F/n)-san, do you have any clues about Sakura's memories?"

My sad gaze met his hopeful one as I shook my head; a frown replaced his smile whilst Fay comforted him.

"Don't worry, Syaoran-kun. Everything's going to be fine, I'm sure (F/n)-san will help us!"

'Low blow, Fay...' I sweat-dropped and looked away from them, pressure already heavy on my shoulders as I distracted myself with Kurogane's thoughtful expression.

"Kurogane? Is everything alright?"

Amused, I watched his cheeks go deep red as he averted his eyes from mine. He cleared his throat before gaining courage to talk.

"... Nothing."

I mentally face-palmed and flashes of his past came to my mind. 'He was always like this, wasn't he...?' I sniffed weakly, trying to avoid crying.

"Say, Kurogane... How is it to be so far from Tomoyo-hime?"

I guess he'll never get used to my vast knowledge about all of them – mostly about him, for obvious reasons – since he tensed up, but soon his eyes softened and he glanced at the sky.

"I miss her... But I know we'll meet again. She's the only one I'll serve under, after all..."

My vision got blurry and, before I could stop it, a tear rolled down my cheek.

"O-oi, why are you crying?!"

"I'm sorry... It's just... You've been through so much... A-and..."

Feeling absolutely stupid, I broke down and sobbed quietly, my head buried in my hands. 'How can he be so strong...?'

 **~Narrator's POV! You know why...~**

Kurogane was very much confused. Why was she crying? Had he said something wrong? Desperately searching for something to say, he decided – against his best judgment – that he would hug her, so maybe she'd open up to him and tell him what was wrong. It might also have been Tomoyo's sweet voice saying that 'she's worried about you, Kurogane...', but oh well.

Nevertheless, when he finally took notice, Fay had already beaten him to it, and was hugging the girl from behind, his chin resting on her left shoulder as his words soothed her troubled psyche.

"It's okay, it's okay... Kurotan is a tough guy, (F/n)-chan!"

"I know... So as he doesn't dare to cry... I'll do that in his place, Fay-san..."

"(F/n)-san...!"

And when he blurted out her name for the first time, all of those strange dreams came in an overflowing wave of happiness. He remembered how much fun they had together; he remembered how she'd smile at him, making his heartbeat go a little faster by only seeing her. Blushing at the memory of a kiss they shared once, he muttered slowly.

"I know you... (F/n)..."

Her puffy eyes looked up at him and his breath got caught in his throat. Did that strange girl remember about him too?

 **~Reader's POV!~**

As the salty substance still fell freely from my bloodshot eyes, I stared at Kurogane when he said he knew me. 'But how...?' I sniffed and wiped some tears away as I released myself from Fay's embrace, taking some steps closer to that brave man who captured my heart the moment I first laid eyes on him.

"H-how do you know me?"

"Did we meet her in a previous dimension, Kurogane-san?"

Syaoran's assumption was the only plausible explanation until then, but when the swordsman shook his head in denial, confusion was written on everyone's faces.

"Kurogane-san?"

He refused to give any kind of justification and merely grabbed my wrist, pulling me to the opposite side of the playground. Then it hit me. 'Oh. He's embarrassed'. His eyebrow twitched slightly – and I only discovered why later on; apparently Fay was shaping his hands as hearts while doing that silly 'hyuu!' of his – before he cleared his throat and looked away from me, his arms crossing over his well-built chest.

"I... I always see you in my dreams..."

I frowned and sniffed, tilting my head. '... What?' As I said nothing, the man sighed and his vivid carmine orbs bore into my (e/c) ones as he spoke again.

"I don't know why, but you're always there. It's always you."

"Well... Can I ask how exactly those dreams of yours are?"

He paused for a moment, emitting a strangled sound as I bit my lower lip, preventing myself from laughing at his face. Well, it'd be rather rude, right?

"We... We, uh, were like, uhm, like a couple..."

I had to restrain myself from giggling yet again at his flushed face, though it was quite impressive how he could still stare back into my eyes. I nodded, still trying to understand all of this crap.

"So... When was our, uh, last date?"

"Last night..."

I surprised myself with the nonchalant tone my voice suddenly acquired, so I randomly shot out questions at him, only to check if my cool façade would crack anytime soon.

"You said it was a regular thing, right?"

"Yes."

"Hm... Did we ever...kiss, maybe?"

A massive – and downright adorable! – blush spread over his cheeks, and I had to bit my lip once more to control myself.

"... Yes."

"Yesterday... Did we?"

"Not that I remember..."

"Well, what did we do, then?

"I think you were dragging me around some city, showing me the places you liked or something like that..."

And that was when my mind halted. I certainly already knew that plot. 'But from where...?'

"What... What was the last thing I said to you?"

And here I had thought those rosy cheeks couldn't get any redder.

"I love you."

Far away, Mokona's faint voice chirped up, a little too merrily.

"Puu~! Kuropinpon is declaring to (F/n)-chan!"

"SHUT IT, SHIRO MANJUU!"

I chuckled; my feet became suddenly oh-so-interesting, because otherwise I'd be as red as Rudolph's nose.

"T-that doesn't help all that much... The first thing, perhaps?"

"... Ah. You said I looked good in casual clothes..."

My mouth formed an 'o' shape. 'Oh. That's where it came from...' His dream was exactly the same as the fan fiction I read before falling asleep. My mind decided to reminisce me about all the stories I had read until then and I felt my cheeks grow hot as I thought about a lemon – I got curious, okay?! – and I fiddled with my hands.

"Uh... Kurogane?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember when we, uh... When we did it?"

His eyes went the size of saucers and he shook his head vigorously, steam nearly coming out of his ears.

"Nope, nope, nope! I remember nothing!"

"Great, me neither. Deal?"

"Absolutely."

And just like that, we calmly walked back to the group. Fay raised a cocky eyebrow at Kurogane, causing both of them to end up running around the playground as the rest of us sweat-dropped at their childish behavior. Syaoran politely asked for a place to stay until they could locate Sakura's feather, and I wanted to help them as much as I could.

"Look, Syaoran-kun, I'd let you guys stay at my place if it was up to me, but my mom might not agree with the idea... Maybe if we elaborate a convincing story..."

I shrugged, sighing as I saw him and the princess make thoughtful expressions. While they did the thinking, I talked with Mokona, a cute white fluffy ball with rabbit ears – it even has earrings! – and a red round stone on its forehead. We discussed about why Kurogane would dream about me; we couldn't reach any conclusions, though.

When I finally realized, Fay and Kurogane had ceased their arguing as the blonde was helping the kids with the story, and the black-haired was simply leaning against a tree, deep in thought. Tilting my head, I put Mokona in Sakura's arms and, pretending I was a ninja, I tiptoed closer to him – clarifying that I am not one. Surprisingly, his trail of thoughts was apparently very complex, since my presence was never acknowledged. I got closer and closer and then...! (Insert dramatic song here!) I flicked his forehead, saying 'hi'. And as if he'd been electrocuted, his eyes almost popped out of their eye-sockets when he jumped and frantically scanned the area for the source of disturbance. Two pairs of irises met and an awkward silence followed.

"... Distracted much?"

Not having the decency of giving me a proper answer, the male only grunted and huffed, a light scowl staining his handsome features.

"I see. Already bored of my antics, no? It's understandable; I'm always there anyways, right?"

With my hands folded behind my back, I turned away, – not without a sad sigh – walking back to the others.

"...and that'll be the story!"

"Great idea, Fay-san!"

"Indeed! But... What if (F/n)-san doesn't agree?"

"What am I disagreeing of?"

Sakura paled and yelped – it is so incredibly girly the way she does that! – when I startled her. That made her loyal protector, a.k.a. Syaoran, freak out about the princess' safety, which in turn fueled my will to expose my opinion on his act gracefully...like a T-Rex in Walmart – Fay's blue eyes even widened in 'admiration' as I spoke.

"SYAORAN! She was just STARTLED, for heaven's sake! You should really work on controlling yourself, kiddo, being that overprotective might end up creating an uncomfortable distance between the two of you. Damn, you really do love her, don't you?"

As their cheeks acquired an adorable rosy color, I chuckled and shook my head. Turning to face the magician, I noted I'd lost sight of Kurogane, but shrugged it off. 'He can handle things on his own, right?'

"Say, Fay-san... What's the story about?"

"Please, don't be mad at me, or them anyways, but I do think it's a very good idea and also the only one we've got until now, so unless you have a brilliant insight to discard of our original plot, we'll have to work with that and even though I'm almost a hundred percent sure you won't exactly hate our story, I think you should really consider-"

Exasperated, I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples, already sensing a terrible migraine in a near future.

"OH MY GOD, Fay-san, please get to the point where you tell me the damn story..."

"Alright, alright, but please don't be mad! Sakura-chan will be my sister and Syaoran-kun will be Kuropyon's brother... Well, you can choose which one of us will be your boyfriend, but most likely that'd be Kurochii, so he'll be visiting you and willing to explore this city with his beautiful girlfriend!"

Ignoring the urge to blush softly due to his compliment, I felt my eyebrow twitch dangerously as they expectantly waited for my approval. After a minute or two of absolute silence, I burst out.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS THAT?!"

Syaron had his hands on Sakura's ears, preventing his princess from hearing all the cursing that had yet to come out of my mouth. Fay tried to hide behind some bushes and I stomped closer to him. 'What kind of sick idea is this?!' Clearing my throat, I let my voice assume a creepy, sickeningly sweet tone.

"Nee, Fay-san~"

I heard a gulp from my right and instantly smacked the blonde upside the head.

"Ow! (F/n)-chan! I don't see what the big deal is, we thought you liked Kurosama!"

"That's the problem, jackass! I DO!"

My hands flew to my mouth as soon as those words left my lips and I blushed like a madwoman. I scanned the playground and luckily (or not?) Kurosama Kurogane was nowhere to be seen. Panic was written all over my face, adrenaline quickly roaming inside my veins when someone tapped my shoulder, and I almost knocked them out.

"OI! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, WOMAN?!"

"K-Kurogane..."

"What?"

"I... Uh... D-did you hear what I j-just said?"

"That you indeed like me? Loud and clear."

A devilish smirk played on his lips as he stared down at my shrinking, trembling form. 'Oh holy crap...'

~ _A few hours later_ ~

Reaching my house after a lot of arguments (read 'blackmailing poor (F/n)'), I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes, as if that'd make me forget the compromising position they forced me in.

Kurogane's arm had snaked around my waist, and I noticed some moments ago that his hand is actually going lower with each step we take, so I kept putting it back on my waist most of the way. I frowned, glaring at the ground with heated passion in distress, which didn't diminish in the least despite Fay's efforts.

"I told you we'd let you choose... I am a good option, you know?"

"Yeah, but you didn't let me choose! I'm stuck with this hot-headed idiot because of your damned blackmails! So blame yourself, Fay."

"Tch, stupid mage. As if I'd let her pick you. Just get over it..."

"Puu~! Mokona senses a love-love triangle!"

"Moko-chan, please, don't..."

I pleaded with teary eyes, barely seeing both males blush discreetly to the comment. Mokona giggled and settled on repeating 'love-love' until we got to the front door. Getting the keys in my pocket, I inserted it in the locker and turned, being as quiet as possible. I mentally prepared myself for the 'revelation' and walked towards the kitchen after I had closed the door.

Entering my mother's sanctuary of food, I glanced at the group one last time, and they gave me reassuring smiles before I resumed talking.

"Mom...?"

"Hm?"

Not even turning to face us, she merely continued to do whatever she was doing – and I'd guess it's a cake, but who cares? – as I deadpanned.

"Uh... I have something to tell you, it'd be easier if you just turned around..."

"I do hope you didn't bring another stray cat, because the last time you did tha-"

She cut herself short, finally seeing those weird folks around me. The woman covered in flour blinked once, twice. A third time and her burning gaze landed on Kurogane's arm, her eyebrow lifting quizzically.

"Uhm... So... This is Kurogane. He is my...uh... He is, uhm, my..."

"I'm her boyfriend."

There I went, blushing all over again, my heart thumping loudly inside my ribcage as my mother's stare didn't falter one bit. I bit my lip nervously before speaking up.

"Y-yeah, that's right. Well... This is Syaoran, Kurogane's brother, those two are Sakura-chan and Fay; they're siblings too."

Obviously enchanted with Sakura's cuteness – and charm and charisma and beauty and...well, now I'm depressed. – and also Fay's peaceful aura, my mother relaxed a little. That is, until Mokona jumped, practically on her face, and squeaked to her; she returned with an equally high-pitched squeak.

"Ah! What's that?!"

"Mokona is Mokona!"

"Mom, we're just very late in technological terms..."

"Oh."

Still suspicious about the white creature, she suddenly remembered the fact I had a boyfriend. It's perfectly comprehensible that she worries about this relationship, as Kurogane is tall as a damn tree (a good looking tree at that), and probably older than his looks can tell; add to that also that I never was much of a social butterfly. Having a boyfriend that seemingly came out of nowhere must be alarming to a neurotic mother like mine.

"(F/n), dear, can I talk to you in your room for a second?"

I gulped at the dangerously sweet tone her voice acquired. On the background, Fay gulped too, reminiscing himself of the earlier events when I had made the same type of voice.

"S-sure... Uh, guys, we'll be right back, so just don't break things until we're done talking, okay?"

"Don't worry, (F/n)-chan!"

'How does Sakura make me feel so confident with that simple, kind and warm smile of hers?' The feeling soon vanished, though, when I glanced back at my mom and a dark aura surrounded her frame. I shot a sad smile towards Sakura-hime and followed my mother up the stairs and into my room. She made me sit on my bed as she paced about; one of her hands resting on her hip as the other lightly tapped her chin. Out of the blue, she stomped her foot in front of me, her index finger pointed to my nose, making my eyes go crisscrossed.

"Where did you meet that guy?"

"His name is Kurogane, mom... Remember that school trip?"

"The one to Boston?"

"No! That one to Japan..."

"That was with your father, (F/n)."

"Yeah, yeah, I have a terrible memory, okay?! We met there, since then we've been talking online and he said he liked me."

"Hm. Maybe we should get you to a doctor? Well, and then...?"

"And I said I liked him too. So now we're a couple. Don't mock me, I beg of you."

"How old is he?"

"Uhm... 22? Maybe 23?"

"Do I have to explain how awfully unsafe is that?"

"Uh, no...? Mom, I know it looks and sounds stupid, but I really think I love him... Besides, he'll go away soon anyhow..."

"Care to explain that to me?"

"Well, he said he wanted to explore the city with me and brought his best friend with him, siblings included and all. I don't know how long he's staying, but can they stay here for a while?"

"... We'll see. I'll answer you later; now go down there to make sure they're not destroying my kitchen."

"Yes, madam!"

Sprinting towards the door, I heard a weak giggle. Perhaps she took pity in my miserable expression when I said he'll be leaving soon. Eagerly jumping the last two steps of the stairs, I hopped in the kitchen like a kangaroo on drugs, grinning like a maniac.

"GUYS~!"

Mokona was the first to react with the same enthusiasm.

"(F/N)-CHAN~!"

I laughed and sat on a chair, elbows resting atop the table as my hands supported my head.

"The chances of her agreeing with your stay here are very high! Now you can glorify me as your beloved goddess and offer me food as an appreciation gift for my hard work up there."

Mokona seemed excited, even though the others eyed me as if I had gone completely mad. Little did they know I had lost my mind long ago. 'Sillies!'

"Praise me, mortals!"

However, not a single thank you came my way. Sighing dramatically, I placed the back of my hand on my forehead as I threw my head backwards.

"Oh! How ungrateful of you, peasants! I'm utterly disappointed with the human kind that resides on Earth now... How I miss the time when they'd always be ready to comply with whatever I said!"

Peeking through a half-open eye, I saw Fay sweat-dropping with an awkward smile on his face and my so said boyfriend rolling his awesome red orbs.

"(F/n)."

My head snapped towards him as my eyes widened discreetly. 'F-first name... Without honorifics...'

"Y-yes?"

"You're annoying."

My eyebrow twitched. 'Of course. What was I thinking?! Idiot.' I glared at him before returning to my previous position, closing my eyes slowly as a sly smirk made its way to my lips.

"I knew it. Fay would be a better boyfriend. I'm always right."

The swordsman's hand made a motion of grabbing his sword hilt, though it was with Mokona – so he wouldn't look suspicious when strolling around town.

"Oi, white stuff. Give me my sword."

"Puu~! No!"

Bouncing away before hiding inside the cabinet, the "white stuff" giggled as Kurogane grunted. Then I noticed Fay's slightly blushed cheeks. 'Fever, maybe?' I put the back of my hand on his forehead, doing the same to myself to compare the temperatures.

"Fay? Are you alright?"

"A-ah, yeah, yeah! It's just a bit hot in here for me, ahahaha..."

I vaguely reminisced myself of the time a friend told me a huge spoiler about Fay's past (and I'll never forgive her for that!), about his home country being a cold place and all. 'Makes sense'. I shrugged my shoulders, not questioning further, and returned my attention to the comical chasing scene inside the kitchen.

~ _Time-skip, 'cause I'm lazy_ ~

Walking slowly out of the bathroom, I dried my hair with the soft towel and headed to the living room, where the guys would most likely be at – obviously impressed with Mario Kart. Humming happily to a random song, I stepped into the room, only to be glomped and nearly knocked out of my senses. Yelping, I shut my eyes tightly as I felt myself falling.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"(F/N)! Language!"

"But moooooom... I was almost killed here!"

"It's my fault, sweetie... I didn't think he was so weak with alcohol... Now, Fay-san, OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

"Oi, stupid magician! Don't touch my woman!"

"Uhm, guys? I'm just seventeen... Damn, I felt so old now..."

"Puu~! LOVE-LOVE TRIANGLE!"

"Kurogane-san, Fay-san, I don't think Sakura-hime should be seeing this kind of thing. We'll give you privacy."

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! Heeeelp me pleeeease!"

"(F/N)-CHAN! Syaoran-kun is dragging me away, I'm sorry!"

And as her voice faded away, I wondered aloud why Fay wasn't saying anything. Finally taking a good look at him, I noticed his eyes were closed as he snored peacefully. I giggled and petted his soft blonde hair.

"Guess my boobs are very comfortable, huh?"

A fuming Kurogane pulled the slim mage up, startling the poor man. I snickered and turned to lie on my side, resting my head on my hand.

"Fay-san~! Such a perv~! And Kuropyon~! So protective~!"

"W-what do you mean, 'perv'?!"

"You're my girlfriend! Only mine!"

"Oh, you seemed oh-so-comfortable there, using my boobs as pillows... Ah, yes. Kurogane?"

As Fay's handsome features turned redder than a tomato, he apologized and I just laughed it off, standing up with the help of my "boyfriend".

"What, woman?"

"I was wondering...how much do you love me?"

Even my mother looked surprised at my straightforwardness. Tension filled the air as a deafening silence bounced around the room. Fay wore a worried expression, my mother was purely amused and Kurogane... Well, he's Kurogane. A deep sigh escaped his lips and in an amazingly gentle act, his hands cupped my cheeks, which went red too, rivaling Fay's face.

"K-Kurogane, wha-"

His fierce gaze stole my words and, as he leaned closer, my heart raced like there was no tomorrow, my breath got caught in my throat. All that anticipation building up, along with wild expectations, and it's impressive I hadn't fainted yet. Mere inches apart from my lips, he muttered quietly; not above a delicate whisper.

"Very much, _(F/n)_..."

Only the way he said my name – how it sounded perfectly right in his manly voice – made my stomach do strange flips and my heart skip a beat. When his delicious lips crashed on mine, sparkles seems to ignite out of me; my arms snaked around his neck and grasped his hair, pulling him closer to me (if that was possible), one of his large hands still holding my cheek as the other travelled down to my waist.

A few gasps echoed around the room; not that I noticed, though. I was too much intoxicated by the feeling of his tongue asking for entrance and fighting mine for dominance, but I didn't stand a chance against him. Pure bliss ran through my veins when he pulled back, breathless as I was, and his beautiful carmine eyes stared into mine lovingly.

Loud applauses were heard and we looked around, finally popping the bubble we were immersed in during the kiss. The princess and her loyal protector were back, smiling and blushing; my mother was close to tears with a wide grin plastered on her face; even Mokona was jumping around and cheering while Fay remained with that same enigmatic smile on his lips; all of them were clapping. I widened my terrified (e/c) orbs and buried my face on Kurogane's shirt, pulling him close to me. His chuckle reverberated on me and I couldn't help but smiling against the dark cloth. 'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea...'


End file.
